


Promise in the Dark

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Erin's affair is brought to light and the repercussions are felt in both the Reagan family and the family of Davey Hawkins
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 104
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers,I have returned with a new story and this one starts where eye of the storm left off

Federal Building conference room

Erin, Joe says what the hell is going on, did you really cheat on Jack and give birth to twins

Yes, Erin says I had a two year long affair with Michael Slayer and yes I have birth to twins, I couldn't keep them and because of my religion I couldn't get an abortion

Why didn't you tell us, Linda asks,we would have helped you

I wasn't living in New York City at the time I was with Jack in Boston, Erin says

Dark, Jamie says maybe we should talk to Michael Slayer

We don't know where he is at,Dark says, he disappered the same day as my uncle Davey

What do we do now, Jamie asks

Erin is going to be put back in her cell for the next few months and I don't know what the rest of your family is doing,Dark replies as she leaves the room

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Bill,Dark says I want you to locate one Michael Slayer

You got it Dark,Bill says as he hangs up the phone

Crime scene Brooklyn NY

What do we have,Danny asks

Male approximately 45 years old and he looks like someone took a bat to his body, Megan says

Who called it in, Joe asks

No one, Megan says, the caller refused to give a name

That's odd, Joe says, well let's do a door to door knock and see if anyone saw or heard anything

We have a business card in his pocket, Megan says, and it belongs to Hawkins Enterprises.

That's Dark's company, Danny says,

Do we have any identity card on him, Joe asks

No, Megan says his wallet is here but no ID is in it

Maybe Dark will know who he is,Danny says

I will run his prints when I get him back to autopsy, Megan says

You don't think that he's Dark's uncle do you? Danny asks

I don't know, Joe says I have never met him,Dark keeps her personal life separate from her work life and with her family I think she is even more inclined to keep them separate from herself

I wonder why she hasn't spoken to him in over seven years,Danny says


	2. Chapter 2

Medical Examiner Office

This guy is a true mystery, Megan says,his prints are not in our system and he was drugged, beaten up and stabbed

Why didn't we have blood at the scene, Danny asks

He was wearing some kind of shirt that stopped the blood flow from seeping through, Megan says I have never seen material like this before

We need to talk to Dark since it's her company business card found on the body,Joe says,let's go back to the office

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, you got a minute? Danny asks

What's up,Dark asks as she is looking into her filing cabinet

We found a business card on our victim,Joe says, and it's your company

Which company,Dark asks

Hawkins Enterprises, Danny says,

That's not possible,Dark says

Why not, Joe says,

Hawkins Enterprises doesn't have business cards, Dark replies, since Hawkins Enterprises has different companies that are under the Hawkins Enterprises name I made the decision not to create any business cards.

Could the man who was killed be your uncle, Joe asks

Let's go find out,Dark says

Medical Examiner Office

Is this your uncle, Megan asks

No,Dark replies but the shirt he's wearing is a prototype that is in a research phase of Hawkins Enterprises

Do you know why his prints are not in our system, Megan ask

Probably because he's from England,Dark says, because the particular lab that is developing the shirt is located in England

Why England,Danny says, I thought that Hawkins Enterprises was an American company

I own several companies that are under the Hawkins Enterprises name,Dark says and my research lab in London England is the one who discovered the properties of this material.

Like what, Joe asks

I rather not say,Dark says I have the patent on it but I also know that if it gets out that this actual exist it's going to cause alot of trouble worldwide

Henry's house

I can't believe that Erin has two more kids, Henry says

I can't believe that she cheated on my dad, Nikki says, she isn't the person I thought she was

We don't know why she cheated on Jack, Frank says she might have had a good reason

Really Grandpa, Nikki snaps,is there nothing she does wrong that you won't find an excuse for, she comitted adultery and she's the reason I grew up in a broken home


	3. Chapter 3

Really Francis what is a good reason to comitt adultery, Henry asks

Look, Frank says Erin must have had a good reason not to mention the affair or the twins

Yeah, Jamie says she wouldn't have been able to blame the divorce on Jack if we knew about the affair

I still don't believe that she was cheating on Jack, Frank says,Dark doesn't like Erin so she might be lying

Would you like me to tell Dark that you called her a liar, Jamie asks especially since Erin already admitted that she did have an affair and did give birth to twins and then gave them away

You really need to think about all the times that Erin did things that you let slide and blamed others for, Henry says, before you lose the respect of the whole family,Sean already doesn't respect you

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe,Danny says as he kisses Linda, how was your day

I tried to call Dark but she didn't answer me, Linda says, I know something is bothering her but she won't tell me what it is

She's probably trying to figure out how a shirt made from prototype material that she holds the patent on wound up on our victim,Danny says

I think it has something to do with the disappearence of her uncle, Linda says

It would help to know why she has talked to him in seven years, Danny says, even though she didn't come around much she did call you and she always sent the boys gifts

I don't know, Linda says she doesn't really talk about her family much

Dr.Gia's Office

Hey Melinda, Beverly says what are you doing here

I need to talk to someone and I know that as long as I don't plan on self harm what I tell you is strictly confidential,Dark replies

Ok,Bev says have a seat and start talking

I got word on Saturday that my Uncle Davey went missing about six months ago and I haven't spoken to him in seven years, but I do know that he was in communication with a man named Micheal Slayer and they both disappered on the same day,Dark says

Why do you have your uncle working for you if you don't speak to him,Bev asks

That's a complicated situation, Dark replies, but that's not what has me perplexed

It's not,Bev says

No,Dark replies, I do research and development on materials for different things and a prototype shirt that I own the patent on was found on murdered man yesterday in Brooklyn

Do you know who the man was,Bev asks

At the time I saw him yesterday I didn't know who he was but I know exactly who he is now,Dark says, the only problem is I can't report it to the police

Why not,Bev asks, Melinda what in the hell is going on

If the cops were to ask questions about the man then we would have a bunch of dead cop's, Melinda says

Talk to Joe or Danny,Bev says the case has to be solved

Federal Building Joe's Office

Dark was supposed to be here over three hours ago, Joe says

Linda tried to call her all day yesterday and she never responded to any of Linda's calls, Danny says

That's not like Dark, Joe says, I wonder if she is in the building

Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says,why haven't you answered your phone? 

Because I don't want to talk to anyone,Dark says

Linda's worried about you and so are we, Danny says,what's going on

James Blake,age 45 , married to Rebecca Blake,no children lives at 175c Franklin Park London England,Dark says, he was employed by Mystic Materials for around twenty years and he is our murder victim

How the hell do you know that, Joe asks

I pulled the personal information on every employee of my companies in England and his profile picture matched,Dark says, I have already told Scotland yard to inform his wife of his death

Why did he come to New York City, Joe asks

He was a client of Michael Slayer,Dark says, I ran Micheal resume in Boston and I found out that Michael was barred from practicing law due to a case he tried in London which resulted in him being accused of bribe receiving and official misconduct

So the man who worked for you had a connection to the man who our sister had an affair and children with and both Micheal and your uncle are missing, Danny says

Technically James worked for Mystic Materials,Dark replies,I never hired him, but I did notice one other thing

What's that, Joe asks

Before he got on the plane to come here, Dark says he called my uncle's cell phone number about six hundred and fifty times

He wanted to talk to your uncle bad, Danny says but why would he come here

To talk directly to me,Dark says, Megan returned the shirt and I contacted Mystic Materials and they said that the prototype shirt was gone and I told Sherri that I have it and I will send it back to her in the morning

So now what do we do,Danny asks,we have no suspects,no leads nothing

I wouldn't say that we have nothing,Dark says, think about how he was killed, Beaten up, drugged and stabbed

Yeah so, Joe says what does that even mean

Think about it if you were going to kill someone would you take the time to drug them,beat them up and then stab them,Dark says

No,Danny says I don't think so

Could the drugs been given to make him talk along with the beaten up, Joe says and when he gave what ever it was up he was stabbed

We don't know what type of drugs it was until the toxicology report comes back, Danny says

What are we going to do about Erin, Joe asks

Dad wants her to be allowed to return home but Sean refuses to drop the restraining order against her, Danny says

Jamie said that Dad made the comment that you were lying on her about the affair and children until Jamie reminded him that Erin admitted to having the affair and children, Joe says with a chuckle

Are you trying to get Dad smacked around,Danny asks

What do you mean, Joe says

Bro, Learn to read the room,Danny says,Dark is already pissed off at Dad for the way he treated Sean and now you tell her that

I will handle your father in a few days,Dark says I don't like the way that he keeps making excuses for Erin's behavior

So what do we do now, Joe asks

I don't have a clue,Danny says

I think that we should go to the hotel and check out James room,Dark replies, he might have left some information in the room that we could use


	4. Chapter 4

Golden Lights Hotel

This is a very nice room, Joe says, beautiful view of the city and of course full bar

You must pay your employees really well if they can afford to pay for a room here,Danny says

I don't think he paid for the room,Dark says, this hotel caters to my business and he is an employee of one of my companies so the room is free

Can I come to work for you,Danny says

Where's the luggage,Dark says he was pictured in London's Heathrow airport with a green carry-on and it's not here

He arrived four days before he was killed and the do not disturb sign was on the door so why is that bed made and the bathroom is clean with fresh towels,Joe asks

If a guest leaves the room even with the do not disturb sign up the hotel staff will still enter the room to clean and restock the bar and bathrooms,Dark says

Yes Danny says I find it,as he pulls out a laptop

You can't open that, Joe says it's property of Hawkins Enterprises

So,Danny says it might contain information on James murder

It also contains properties information that belong exclusive to Hawkins Enterprises, Joe says

Fire it up,Dark says I give you permission

That's odd, Joe says,all files are locked except for the file marked David Hawkins

Who's David Hawkins, Danny asks

My uncle Davey,Dark says we call him by his nickname of Davey instead of David

Like we call Danny by Danny instead of Daniel, Joe asks

Yes,Dark says, open the file

It's just a bunch of random numbers and pictures,Danny says as he scrolls though the file

Wait,Dark says back up to the last picture

That's Erin, Joe says, but who is that guy she's with

That's Michael Slayer,Dark says and look at the date of the picture

It was taken when Nikki and Sean were in the hospital after the car accident, Joe says,in fact it was taken on the exact same day as the accident

Why didn't Erin say anything about it yesterday when we were talking about it with the rest of the family,Danny asks

Because she is planning on using it as a way to get out of jail, Joe says

I don't think that she knows that we have found out that she is still in contact with Michael Slayer,Dark says but I think that we should definitely let the rest of the family know, especially since I believe that Michael Slayer is the one who killed James

Why would he kill James, Joe asks

For the location of the laptop and the shirt,Danny says

I believe that you are not going to like it when all the facts come out,Dark says because it looks like Erin might be involved in Micheal' s shady business deals

How does your uncle fit into this whole mess, Danny asks

Why haven't you spoken to him in seven years, Joe asks

Come over to my house tonight and I will reveal that information to you,Dark says as they leave the room


	5. Chapter 5

Dark's house

Hey Joe, Mason says,why did Dark say for all of us meet her here, I was wondering if you knew what is bothering her

Let's go inside and find out,Digger says as Slone and Rydar walk on to the porch

Hey guys, Connor says, I have been waiting patiently for you to get here so we can talk to Dark

Ok Danny says, Linda is in the living room with Dark so let's join them and Dad and Jamie

Everyone here? Dark asks

Yep, Joe says so why don't you talk to your uncle

David Hawkins, Dark says has always been known for being a loner.He doesn't like being around people which is why I hired him to be in charge of my companies communication.

Wouldn't that mean he would have to talk to people, Joe says

No,Dark says as a matter of fact his contract stipulates that he doesn't have to talk to me or anyone else

He requested for a contract with you stating that he didn't have to talk to you and you agreed, Jamie says

Yes Dark says, he has a degree in communication so I hired him and the fact that he doesn't want to talk to me is fine with me because I am still holding the grudge against him from when my parents died

What happened when your parents died, Linda asks

He made the comment that I should be sent to a distant Aunt because I wasn't true family,Dark says,a few years later he apologized for the comment saying that he was reacting to the death of his baby sister

WOW, Sean says, you really do carry a grudge against someone who makes you mad.

We have a big problem,Dark says, Micheal Slayer killed James and Erin is still involved with him,

What evidence do you have of Erin still being around him, Frank asks

Pictures taken of Micheal and Erin,Dark says, would you consider that evidence

How long ago were they taken, Henry asks

Within the last four months,Danny says

The picture was taken the exact same day as Nikki and Sean were in the car accident, Joe says

I don't think it was an accident anymore,Dark says

Why do you think that, Linda asks

I had Lonestar taking pictures of the city and I pulled them up and while the drunk driver who was called John was in the car at the time of the crash but he got out of the passenger side and after he staggered off another person got out of the driver seat and left as well,Dark says I believe that someone was trying to kill Nikki and Sean got injured as a result

Why would someone want to kill me, Nikki asks as Sean and Jack both stand next to her

I don't know,Dark says but I intend to find out


	6. Chapter 6

Federal Building conference room

Why am I being brought up here again, Erin says

I had you brought up for a reason,Dark replies

What reason is that, Erin asks

To look you in the eyes and tell you that your lover tried to kill your daughter,Dark says and I believe that you knew that he was going to do it

Why would I kill my own daughter, Erin says

Jack Boyle knew that you were having an affair and he also knew that you gave birth to twins and then gave them away but what neither Jack or you knew is that Micheal blames the fact that you have Nikki with Jack as the reason why you wouldn't run away with him,Dark says

I told Michael that it was over years ago and I haven't seen or heard from him since, Erin says

Bullshit, Joe says we have pictures of you with him on the day he drove a drunk man's car into your daughter's car injuring her and almost killing Sean and he just walked away

Dad will never believe that I had anything to do with it, Erin says, I told him that I couldn't leave the city but he got mad and said that she was holding me back from him

Why the hell didn't you tell us what was going on when the accident happened, Joe asks

I didn't want for you to find out about my affair, Erin says

My son could have died and all you cared about is no one finding out that you cheated on your husband, Danny says,that's not an excuse for what you did

That's enough, Frank says, she made a mistake and she knows that

Frank, what she did is alot more than a mistake,Dark says, she is complices in an attempted murder charge,murder, assult and violation of her probation

What do you mean murder, Frank asks

I pulled her phone records from the calls she made in the building and she has called Micheal Slayer over seventy times,Dark says I can easily make a case that Erin asked him to kill James and as for the attempted murder charge Sean's injuries were life threatening and the assult charge is for the injuries that Nikki had

You can't prove anything, Frank says

I can prove everything,Dark replies and what's more the rest of the family just heard you make excuses for her behavior that put two members of the family in grave danger

What do you mean that the rest of the family heard me, Frank asks with a hint of fear

Simple, they are on the other side of that darkened mirror,Dark says as she turns on the light to reveal Henry, Jamie, Nikki, Linda Sean and Jack standing there

I can explain, Frank says, I didn't mean it like it sounded

Take her back to her cell,Dark says as she leaves the room


	7. Chapter 7

Henry's house

I didn't mean it like that, Frank says I just meant that Erin knew that she did something wrong and was sorry for it

Bullshit Dad, Jamie says you are making excuses for her just like you always fucking do I am am sick and tried of you always defending her by blaming someone else

If Jack had been a better husband she wouldn't have cheated on him, Frank says

If she had been a better wife she wouldn't have cheated on him, Nikki says and if you had ever held her responsible for her actions she wouldn't be sitting in a jail cell

That's Dark's fault, Frank says

No the hell it isn't, Linda says Erin broke the law and she has to pay for doing that just like anyone else would

I don't understand why you are all so mad at Erin and I, Frank says with a pout

She knew that her lover was going to try to kill me, Nikki says and she didn't do anything to stop him

I am partially deaf because of her and her selfishness and you are still defending her, Sean says, I don't think you are capable of facing the truth

What truth are you talking about, Frank says

The truth is Erin's behavior is as bad as it is because you her father decided to spoil her instead of correcting her, Henry says she is a brat and it's all your fault

Federal Building holding cells

Look, Erin says, I don't have alot of time before I get moved so I need you to go back to my place and get all the stuff

I can't do that love, Michael Slayer says

Why not, Erin asks

Because I am not in New York City anymore, Michael replies,I told you that I was leaving after you asked me to get rid of James

Don't you dare try to pin that on me, Erin says I told you to get his laptop and destroy the pictures of us on it

Well I don't think that anyone in your family is going to believe that especially since I sent a package to your sister in law showing how you set up her son to die, Michael says with a laugh,good bye Erin,it was fun

You bastard, Erin says as Micheal hangs up the phone

Federal Building Dark's Office

I guess Erin didn't get the memo that all phone calls are recorded,Dark says

Can that call help you with your case against Michael Slayer, Connor asks

Yes, but I want to wait for a few days,Dark says

Why, Connor asks if it can be used against her and him

He said that he sent something to Linda and I want to find out what that is and see if it is a part of the mystery surrounding my uncle's disappearence,Dark says

I forgot about that, Connor admits, I do have one question for you though

What's the question Dark asks

How much trouble do you think Frank Reagan is in right now with the rest of his family, Connor asks

I believe that I will be having a conversation with him in the next few days,Dark says he has just been busted making excuses for behavior that is inexcusable


	8. Chapter 8

Federal Building Dark's Office

Contact Judge Holder and get a warrant to search Erin's apartment and her office here,Dark says suddenly

What's going on, Connor asks as he picks up her phone

Erin knew that Michael Slayer was going to hit Nikki's car and yet she still wanted someone to take care of Nikki during her nervous break down,Dark says which means that she never expected to be in jail and the proof of her involvement is at her apartment or office.

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says you have a package here

Who's it from, Linda asks as she wipes her hands off

Don't know, Danny says,there's no return address, maybe Dark sent you something

I don't think so, Linda says that's not her handwriting.

as Linda opens the package she sees the contains

OMG, Linda exclaims,it's Sean in the car after the crash

The package contains pictures of Sean Reagan laying against the dashboard of the car covered in blood with a bunch of papers

What the hell is this, Danny says as he looks at the papers

Danny, Linda says, Erin is behind the car accident

No, Danny says as he shakes his head, she wouldn't do something like that

It's a letter she sent to Micheal Slayer saying that she is tired of dealing with Nikki and she knows that Nikki is going to be picking Sean up from school and if he makes it look like a hit and run we would never know the truth, Linda says as Danny just looks at her

I need to speak to my dad,Danny says, take this stuff to Dark's Office and give it to her

Danny are you sure that you want to give it to Dark, Linda asks

Yes Danny says as he hugs Linda I am going to go talk to Dad and then I will stop by and talk to Dark

Why don't you take this to Dark first and then go to talk to your dad, Linda says, I don't think that I will be able to go to Dark's office knowing that Erin is in the same building without wanting to slap her

Okay babe, Danny says I love you

Love you more, Linda says as Danny takes the package and leaves the house

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Danny, Joe says how about after work we go grab a beer

Sounds good,Danny says,is Dark in her office

Yes, Joe says,go ahead and go inside

Thanks Danny says but you should come in with me

Hey Dark, Joe says Danny wants to talk to you about something and he said that I need to come in with him

What's wrong,Dark asks

Erin was responsible for the accident, Danny says

Wait,, slow down brother, Joe says how do you know that

Linda received a package from someone and at first I thought it was from Dark but Linda said that it was not your handwriting,Danny replies and inside was pictures of Sean still in the car and a letter from Erin

What do we do now, Joe asks

Erin called Micheal earlier today,Dark says she asked him to get the stuff from her place but he has already left the city

How do you know that, Danny asks

Phone calls are recorded in the cells,Dark says there are signs everywhere saying that

What is our next step, Joe asks

I'm going to talk to Dad,Danny says he is not going to like this

No Danny,Dark says I think it's time for me to have a chat with him

Are you going to hit him, Joe asks because I would like to see that

I have officially reached zero tolerance for him,Dark replies, Connor bring the police commissioner to my office and if you need to place him in handcuffs

Ok, Connor says would Danny or Joe like to come with me? 

Mason is going to meet you there,Dark replies Joe has to finish his paperwork and Danny needs to go talk to Erin

What??!! Joe says, you are letting him go talk to her

I am actually having her brought to the conference room for them to talk,Dark says as she picks up her phone and calls for Erin to be brought back to the conference room


	9. Chapter 9

Federal Building Conference room

Danny, Erin says I am so glad you came, I am hoping that you can get Linda to help me

How dare you, Danny snarls, you don't deserve any help

Why are you so mad at me, Erin asks

Dear Darling, I am so tired of this brat, you were right I should have ditched her but she is picking up her cousin today and if you want me to go away with you make it look like an accident and my brother and sister in law will never know the truth love Erin

You set my son up to be killed,Danny says I will never forgive you and I hope you rot in hell

Danny leaves the room and Erin is taking back to her cell

Danny found out that I asked Micheal to get rid of Nikki and now he wants nothing to do with me, Erin says, how will I get Linda to help me out with Dark and getting out of here

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Frank,Dark says I want you to sit down and read this as she hands him the letter that Erin wrote

No, it's not possible, Frank says,are you telling me that Erin wanted to kill Nikki

Frank one of the things we do when we put people in our cells is a drug test and Erin has been on drugs for many years,Dark says I am starting to wonder if Micheal Slayer is her dealer

Why do you think that,Frank asks

Earlier today we exacuted a warrant to search Erin's apartment and office and we find both cocaine and a drug called light bright ,Dark says

My daughter is a drug addict, Frank says

Your daughter is a self-centered egotistical self absorbed brat who never takes responsible for her actions because growing up you blamed Danny for her fuck ups and when she got married you blamed Jack Boyle,Dark says

I just don't understand where I went wrong with Erin, Frank says

You make excuses for her every time she gets into trouble,Dark says and I know that you called me a liar about her having the affair and children, but I don't lie, I never found a need to since the truth is easier

She's my child, Frank says

So is Danny and Joe are Jamie and by marriage Linda but you showed zero concern for them,Dark says especially when it benefits Erin for you to blame someone else

Do you have children, Frank asks

I suffered a miscarriage and I don't have the ability to get pregnant again,Dark replies but I do think that if you want to say that all parents would do the same thing for their children you can look at Danny and Linda

What do you mean by that, Frank asks

Linda is very protective of her boys and so is Danny but they raised their sons to be honest and to take responsibility for their actions,Dark says

I raised my children to do the same thing,Frank says

You raised Danny, Joe and Jamie to take responsibility for their actions but you always have Erin a pass on any wrong doing she did and she learned that if she cries and runs to you she will get her way,Dark says but unfortunately for both you and her I don't give second chances once I reach my zero patience with someone

Well I believe that second chances are a good thing to give,Frank says

I am not just at my zero patience with Erin but I am also at my zero patience with you,Dark says

Why would you say that about me,Frank asks

You have four children but you only care about Erin and Jamie,Dark says, have you ever asked Danny how he's holding up since Linda was rescued from Mexico,or how about asking Joe the real reason why he faked his death and left,ask Linda if her nightmares are gone

Erin has always needed me more than they did, Frank says

No,Dark says Danny and Joe and even Linda have needed you but you have made it clear over the years that Erin is the only one you care about and by extension Nikki which is why if you are not careful and start trying to rebuild the relationship between them and yourself you are going to be alone when Henry died because Erin just cares about herself

Do you really think that I don't care about my boys, Frank asks with tears in his eyes

By your actions I would have to say that they don't matter to you at all,Dark says, you can claim that you care about them but you keep showing that Erin and Nikki are the ones who matter the most to you

Henry's house

Hey Linda, Henry says what's wrong

Erin is responsible for the accident, Linda says she asked Micheal Slayer to kill Nikki and Sean and she said that if he made it look like an accident that Danny and I would never know the truth

How do you know that, Henry asks

I received a package from someone and it had the letter she wrote to him asking and pictures of Sean I'm the car covered in blood, Linda says

I should have known, Henry says especially when she wasn't that upset about Nikki being hurt by the accident

She was upset when Nikki was on the roof, Linda says

Remember what Nikki told Dark, Henry says about how her own mom thought she was a failure,I think she was upset because Dark stopped Nikki from jumping.

Dark's house

Hey Aunt Amber,Dark says, what are you doing here

I was questioned by Bill in regards to where Davey might be,Amber says, I wasn't aware that he was missing

Last Saturday Bill showed up here and told me that Davey went to get lunch about six months ago and he hasn't been seen since but in the seven months before he disappered he was in contact with Michael Slayer, Dark says

Wait,, did you say that Davey was talking to Micheal Slayer,Amber asks

Yes,Dark says and the man who was killed by Micheal Slayer worked for Mystic Materials and had a prototype shirt on when we found him and before he left England he called Davey's cell phone several times

Michael Slayer worked for Mystic Materials as a lawyer,Amber says but Davey found out that he had been barred from practicing law here in New York City and Boston and that he didn't have license in England

Michael and Davey went missing the same day,Dark says

What did Sasha say about where he might be,Amber asks

She was under the impression that he was staying at the Edinburgh house until later next year, Dark says

I think that you should get in touch with Steve and Albert and find out what the hell is going on with Mystic Materials,Amber says

I have already sent Bill in to find out what the hell is going on,Dark replies

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Linda, Joe says, what can I do for you

I want to speak to Erin, Linda says alone and in private

I don't think that is a good idea, Joe says I know what she did regarding Sean and I don't think you need to get involved

I want to speak to Erin, Linda says and if I have to ask Dark to let me talk to her I will

Let her speak to Erin, Connor says, I will be in the room with her the entire time

Federal Building Conference room

Linda, Erin says, I need your help

Why did you try to have your own daughter killed and what possessed you to think that you can get away with harming MY SON? Linda asks

I didn't do that, Erin says, I don't know why you would believe that I would do that

Drop the bullshit Erin, Linda says I received a package from I guess Micheal Slayer and inclosed was pictures of my child covered in his own blood in the car crashed and a letter from you to Micheal where you told him that you were tired of Nikki and that she would be picking up Sean and that if he made it look like an accident that Danny and I would never know the truth

He sent that to you, Erin says, he promised me that you and Danny would never find out what I did

I always thought you cared about your own daughter, Linda says

I loved Nikki, Erin says, I just wanted to be free from always having to take care of her, I was doing it for my own reasons

You tried to have my child killed and for that you can rot in hell, Linda says as she slaps Erin hard twice

That's assult, Erin says I can press charges

Simple assult, Linda says as she opens her purse, one hundred and fifty dollars as she hands the money to Connor to pay the fee for the assult


	10. Chapter 10

Linda,, please come back and talk to me, Erin cries as Linda leaves the room

I bet your boss is laughing her ass off at me, Erin says

I doubt that, Connor says she doesn't find parents that are so wrapped up in their own selfish wants funny

I am going to prison for the rest of my life and it's her fault, Erin cries

No, Connor says it's not her fault and it's not anyone else fault except for maybe you

What do you mean, Erin says

Let me tell you a little secret about Melinda, Connor says she gave you a chance to be free when she allowed for you to get lifetime probation but she has a zero tolerance for second chances

What does that mean, Erin says

Unless Sean drops his restraining order against you and your daughter and Sean decide not to press charges against you you will never get out of prison, Connor says

Linda could get Dark to let me go, Erin says

No Linda doesn't have that much control over Melinda, Connor says in fact she is probably pissed off at you for her son getting hurt

My Dad will have Danny talk to Linda and get her to have Dark help me, Erin says

I don't think so, Connor replies especially since Dark showed him the letter you wrote to Micheal Slayer about killing both Nikki and Sean

How did she get the letter, Erin asks

Your brother Danny brought it to her as evidence against you, Connor says as Erin starts to cry

Why would he do that to me, Erin says between sobs

He didn't do it to you, Connor says you did it to yourself

Can I go back to my cell now, Erin asks

No, Connor says as Jackie and Ava enter the room, you are being taken to a new federal prison in Albany

I want to talk to Dark first, Erin says I have the right to talk to her

Very well, Connor says I will call her down here

Federal Building Dark's Office

What do you mean Davey's cell phone has been located in the office today but it was not there six weeks ago,Dark asks as Connor walks in to her office

I want you to do a security sweep of the whole building and I want his phone scrubbed,Dark says with a frown

We can do that,Bill says but the phone has a password on it and we can't crack it

His password is MIHG06241975,Dark says

How the hell did you know that,Bill asks as he opens the phone

My full initials and date of my adoption,Dark says he wanted to make up for a comment he made so he used that password for everything

I will send all the information to you in a few hours,Bill says as he hangs up the phone

What is it Connor,Dark asks

Linda and Danny have both spoken to Erin, Connor says will in truth Linda slapped her but now Erin is demanding to talk to you

Okay Dark says I will hear what she has to say

Federal Building conference room

What do you want to say to me,Dark says

I didn't mean for Sean to get hurt, Erin says

How long,Dark asks

How long what, Erin says confused

How long have you been taking cocaine and light right together,Dark says

How did you find out about that, Erin asks

We drug tested you and with the result of the test we got a search warrant for both your house and office ,Dark says and we found your stash

I want to talk to my dad, Erin says

Not going to happen,Dark replies I have reached my zero tolerance with you and the only thing that you are going to do is tell me exactly where you and Michael Slayer planned on going

If I don't tell you what are you gonna do about it, Erin says

I will charge you with murder, attempted murder,drug possession, assult,thief of property and violation of probation,Dark says and since the car accident was premidated I will be requesting for you to receive the death penalty

You can't do that, Erin says it's not fair,it wasn't my fault,

Your letter you sent to Micheal is now evidence,Dark says so start talking

Italy, Erin says he was going to take me to Italy


	11. Chapter 11

Erin, Dark says, you really need to take the time while you are in solitaire confinement to have a cold hard look at what your life has become because you have lost most of not all of your family.

I just wanted to be happy, Erin says I wanted to feel the excitement of being in love and I didn't want to deal with my daughter

Why did you call Nikki a failure,Dark asks

I am a lawyer and her dad was a lawyer and she gets a degree in Litature and Arts with no chance of getting a good career, Erin says I was disappointed in her

My mom wanted me to become a nurse and my dad wanted me to be a lawyer and I am a cop, Dark says, you can't decide what your child is going to be

I am going to die in prison, Erin says as she starts to cry again

Yes you probably will if you don't change your ways, Dark says as she leaves the room

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says did you find out anything from Erin

Michael Slayer is most likely in Italy or on his way to Italy,Dark says but I have another problem

What's the problem,Joe asks

Erin,Dark says, I want to talk to you and Danny and Linda along with the rest of the Reagan family at Henry's house in one hour

Okay, Joe says I will call Linda and have her met us at Gramps

Henry's house

I wonder why Dark wanted to meet up with us here,Danny says

She said that she would explain everything to us when she gets here, Linda says

She just pulled up, Frank says

I will make us a drink, Henry says

Hey Aunt Melinda, Sean and Jack say 

Have a seat, Nikki says as everyone else sits down in the living room

What's going on, Joe asks

I have already told Frank but I wanted to let the rest of you know that Erin is an addict,Dark says

Are you saying that Erin is on drugs, Henry asks

She has been taking both cocaine and light bright together for years,Dark says and I did a little digging and the reason why she gave the twins away is because when she had them she had drugs in her system and CPS got involved and took the babies away

Why didn't the CPS try to take Nikki to, Sean asks

The reason why CPS didn't take Nikki is because at the time she was with her dad and Jack was tested for drugs and that was when he found out that Erin was having an affair on him,Dark says and it gets worse

How can it get any worse, Frank asks

When Jack and Erin got a divorce it was with the understanding that Erin couldn't take Nikki out of the state of New York but Jack could,Dark says

Why is that, Linda says

Jack Boyle put a clause in the divorce that Erin had to keep Nikki around all of you,Dark says, he didn't trust Erin alone with her

What does this have to do with your uncle's disappearence, Linda asks

Nothing,Dark says, Erin has no connection to Davey

So where is Davey at , Henry asks

Don't know,Dark says he still hasn't been found but now I have to go to Italy and get Micheal Slayer and that's only if he really left the city so Joe in the morning you are to fire up the Lonestar satellite and find out if he is still in the city

You have a private satellite in orbit over the city? Henry asks

I have several satellites in orbit and I have pictures of the entire city taken at any given time, Dark replies

Do you think that it would have a picture of Erin on the morning of the crash, Joe asks,

What are you thinking,Dark asks

Where was Erin at when the car was crashed, Joe says, Jackie picked Linda up and Mason came to get Danny and me, but where was Erin

She was at work, Danny says

No she wasn't, Dark says, the computers were under maintenance for the day so she was off

She got to the hospital after you did, Linda says

I had already caught John before I came to the hospital,Dark says so she should have been at the hospital before me

Maybe she was at home and she had to drive to the hospital, Frank says

Are you making an excuse for her, Nikki says

Frank, she wasn't at home,Dark says I sent Ava to pick her up just like I sent Jackie to get Linda and Erin wasn't there

So do you think that the Lonestar satellite might have taken a picture of where she was, Joe asks

I don't know,Dark says but you can find out by uploading the pictures from the satellite and seeing if she is in any of them


	12. Chapter 12

Federal Building Joe's Office

I can't believe it, Joe says, that bitch, how could she do something like that

What's going on, Connor asks

Erin was actually at the crash site, Joe says she was on the sidewalk and she saw the crash and she walked away from her injured daughter.

I wonder about something, Connor says

What's that Joe asks

She is on her phone so why don't we see if we can find out who she is calling because she looks absolutely terrified and I don't think she was expecting for the crash to happen in front of her, Connor says

Maybe it's time for me to have a talk with my big sister, Joe says

Federal Building Conference room

Why are you here, Erin asks, I have already said everything that I want to say

We know that you were on the sidewalk in front of the car accident and we also know that you are trying to get ahold of someone on your phone,Joe says but what I just can't figure out is why you left the kids like that

Sean was unconscious and covered in blood, Erin says I heard Nikki calling his name and all I could think about is how Danny and Linda's prefect life will come crashing down and I was happy

Why are you so jealous of Linda and Danny, Joe asks while Danny and Dark are listening at the door

Danny has flirted with other women and he left her to check on Maryanne Romano and though everything they are still just as much in love as ever and I was hoping that dad telling Danny to go back to work would drive a wedge between Danny and Linda and then I wouldn't be the only one who is miserable, Erin says

You are acting like a damn child,Joe says, you are 47 years old and you are acting like a damn two year old who throws a temper tantrum to get her way

Well what about you, Erin snaps, you faked your death and ran away because you couldn't handle being compared to Danny

No, that was my excuse, Joe says I did all that because of Dad and you

What do you mean by that, Erin says

I knew that you were doing drugs and I told Dad about it but like always he said that his little princess wouldn't do that and told me to drop it, Joe says so I decided that if he was going to give all his attention to a druggie then I wasn't sticking around

Then why are you here now, Erin says with a smirk

Because I don't want to lose Danny or Jamie and I owe it to Linda and the kids to be the best uncle that I can be, Joe says

What about me, Erin asks, you don't want to lose me do you

You are already lost, Joe says,my big sister who would play with me and help protect me is gone and all that is left is a sad empty person who has no morel compass and never can take responsibility for their actions

Danny and Linda house

Hello Linda, Frank says,may I come in

What's going on Frank, Linda asks I know that you are here for a reason

I am unsure where to start with my problem, Frank says

Start at the beginning of the problem, Linda says

When Melinda first came back after rescuing you she pointed out my favortism of Erin and Nikki and while I don't agree with her pointing it out I know that what she said is true, Frank says

So what is the problem, Linda asks

The problem is that Melinda has reached her zero tolerance with both Erin and myself and I need you to help me talk to her, Frank says

No Frank, Linda says I will not get involved in any way with Melinda and you and Erin

I need to know how to get her to give Erin and I another chance, Frank says

Shouldn't you be more concern with Danny and I given her a second chance, Linda asks,after all Sean is our son and she did request for her lover to injury him in the car accident

I believe that once everything is brought to light that Danny will do the right thing and forgive her, Frank says

Danny might forgive her,Linda says but I won't, and I also won't forgive you for always taking her side and treating my boys like shit

Now Linda, Frank says

Get out, Linda says

You need to calm down, Frank says I just think that you and Danny should put family first

What the hell do you know about family first, Linda snaps, you always order Danny to go back to work when I or Sean was in the hospital, and yet you expect for us to just get over it and move on

Look Frank says I understand that you are angry

Simple assult Linda says as she slaps Frank hard, now get the hell out of my house

Later that night at Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says as he kisses Linda,is everything okay

No, Linda says Frank came over and he basically wants us to help him and Erin with Melinda's zero tolerance for them both

Do he say anything hateful to you,Danny asks

No, Linda says he made me angry and so I slapped him

You did what, Danny asks with a smile

I slapped him hard and I told him to get the hell out of my house, Linda says as Danny wraps his arm around her and hugs her close to him

Henry's house

Hey Francis, Henry says as Frank walks in, what happened to your face

I pissed Linda off and she slapped me, Frank says

What did you say to her to make her mad enough to slap you, Jamie asks with a grin

I just said that she and Danny need to put the family first and help me and Erin out with Melinda's zero tolerance, Frank says

You deserved to be slapped, Henry says now wash up for dinner.

Dark's house

What did you find out,Dark asks

Davey has evidence of Erin Reagan and Micheal Slayer's drug dealing with several high ranking members of the law firm that Jack Boyle started,Bill says and I took the liberty of contacting the officials in Italy with Michael Slayer picture so if he really did go there we will get him

Keep looking for Davey,Dark says I also want you to check on the material that the shirt was made of because I have a hunch that James had something to do with the drug light bright

I will be in touch,Bill says as he hangs up

Hey sis, Connor says I have a question about something that has been bothering me for a few months

What's that,Dark says

If Erin has been taken drugs for as long as she has how did she pass the drug test we give to new hires? Connor ask

What do you mean,Dark says

When you hired Erin and Jamie to work for you I had drug test done on both of them because of their helping the drug cartel, Connor says and they were both clean

I think that we need to know more about what exactly light bright does,Dark says because Erin is a cocaine addict

Not necessarily, Connor says, she may take a bit once in a while but the amount we found at her apartment is enough to sell to over seventy people

What are you getting at,Dark says

Pull her financials and you will find out, Connor says as he fired up the grill and puts the chicken on the grill


	13. Chapter 13

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey sis, Linda says why so gloomy

Erin was taken light bright, Dark says

Yes we know that, Linda says she also was taken cocaine

It doesn't matter, Dark says light bright destroys any other drugs ability to cause harm to the person who takes it

What?? Linda says, so she won't be charged with drugs

Oh she's still going to be charged just not for using them,Dark says last night Connor brought up a good point and it's something that I didn't even think about

What's that, Joe asks as he and Danny and Jamie walk in to the office

Erin passed the drug test that she had when I hired her and Jamie,Dark says,we know that she is on drugs but I couldn't figure out how she passed the drug test and then I followed Connor's advice

What advice did he give you, Danny asks

I pulled Erin's financial and three weeks before she was to take her drug test which was actually postponed for an extra month she went to the Enlighten Hope Rehabilitation Center in Winter garden to detox,Dark says

She said that she was going to see an old friend, Linda says

She didn't lie,Dark says Erin has been a guest multiple times over the last fifteen years

So she has tried to get clean, Jamie says but then she starts right back up again, so why does she keep going back to the drugs

She's not going back to the drugs, Linda says she is going back to Micheal Slayer

He is not only her lover but also her dealer, Dark says and James did more than just take pictures of them together

What do you mean,Joe asks

He supplied Erin with the light bright to dim the fact that she was high,Dark says

Why would he help her, Jamie asked

His brother adopted the twins, Connor says and I bet Micheal Slayer is going to go after the kids

What do you think we should do, Joe says

Nothing, Dark replies I already have everything under control

So what is bothering you, Danny says

I watched the video of all of you visiting Erin and earlier today I received a request from both Nikki and Sean,Dark says, they don't want her to get away with what she did to them

I don't understand why that is bothering you, Danny says you have reached your zero tolerance with her

True Dark says but I don't claim family first like all of you do

Erin has had multiple chances to straighten up and do right, Jamie says and she refused to do so

What is really going on, Linda asks

I just wanted to make sure that you all are going to be okay with her receiving the death penalty,Dark says

Death penalty, Joe says when did it became a death penalty case

When they killed James,Dark says as she hands Joe a sheet of paper

What is it Joe, Jamie asks

James is an agent and that makes it a death penalty case, Joe says

Did you know that he was an agent, Linda asks

Not until this morning,Dark replies, I received a call from Rupert Gilman and apparently Mystic Materials created Light Bright and I own the complete patent on it

What is light bright, Danny asks

It is a combination of different natural herbs which completely neutralize the effect of cocaine and heron,Dark says

In short it can erase the need that addicts have for drugs,Danny says

Yes, but we have a new problem,Dark says,as she looks at her phone 

What's the problem, Joe asks

Michael Slayer has been found and he is dead,Dark says

1PP Frank's Office

Have you heard anything about when Erin is supposed to be transferred to the prison in Albany, Frank asks

No boss, Gormely says I was told that she was returned to her cell in the federal building

Why would she be returned to her cell there if she was supposed to be transferred, Garrett asks

Something must have happened,Baker says but just because she wasn't transferred today doesn't mean that she won't be

Henry's house

Pops, Sean says can I talk to you

Of course, Henry says what's bothering you

I was talking to Nikki and Jack and I wanted to hear your opinion on this, Sean says

Okay Sean, Henry says what do you want to talk about

Is it my fault that Erin was arrested, Sean asks

No, Henry says she violated her probation

Will my parents hate me if I don't drop the restraining order against her, Sean asks

No your parents will not hate you, Henry says, I understand that you might be feeling guilty but it's not your fault, what did Nikki and Jack say about it

Nikki is angry at her mom and Jack said that he wasn't happy with her because of her involvement in the car accident, Sean says but I was raised to put family first and even if I don't want her around me I know that Gramps wants me to let her go free

It's not his decision, Henry says and unless I miss my guess there is more evidence against her then just your restraining order


	14. Chapter 14

Crime scene Bronx NY

What do we got, Joe asks

Male approximately 47 years old and he has been dead for a while, Megan says

How was he killed, Danny asks

I have no idea, Megan says I will need to do a full autopsy

Is he Micheal Slayer, Joe asks

According to his ID and fingerprints he is, Megan says as she has the body loaded into the coroner's van

Great,Joe says this is going to be a horrible day

Why do you say that? Danny asks, he is no longer a threat to Nikki or Sean

We need to go talk to Dark, Joe says, let's go

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark,Joe says,oh Dad I didn't know you were here

Come on in,Dark says I requested for Frank to come over

What's going on, Frank asks

Michael Slayer was found dead this morning in a hotel in the Bronx, Joe says, he has been dead for a while

Which means that there is someone else Erin is in communication with, Danny says

It doesn't matter,Dark says I have to go talk to her now

Federal Building conference room

Why did you have me brought back to this room, Erin asks as Dark, Danny Joe and Frank and Connor walk into the room

You are of course aware that in the commission of a felony that if a person dies all people involved are just as guilty as the one who actually killed the person,Dark says

Yes, Erin says I was a lawyer and I am not stupid

Knock it off Erin, Frank snaps, I am sick of your behavior so just shut up and listen

You are now the only person who can be charged for the death of James Blake federal agent,Dark says which is mandatory a death penalty case

I didn't kill him, Erin says, Michael Slayer did and he fled to Italy

Michael Slayer is dead,Frank says, he was found in a hotel in the Bronx this morning

Michaels dead, Erin asks as her hands start to tremble

Who's after you,Dark asks suddenly

What are you talking about,Danny asks

Think about it, Dark replies, she called Micheal just three days ago but we now know that it wasn't Micheal Slayer that Erin spoke to because he was already dead

Erin,what in the hell is going on, Frank asks

I can't tell you, Erin says because I don't know

I am going to talk to the ME, Dark says I need to get a time of death on Micheal Slayer and she leaves the room with Connor

Why are we really going to the MEs office, Connor asks

She's not going to answer any questions with me in the room,Dark says I want you to call Judge Hathrowe and get a warrant for Erin's phone records for the last year and a half,I will be at the MEs office

Okay, Connor says I will let you know what I find out

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says,it's been a while

I was wondering if I could see the body of Micheal Slayer,Dark says

Of course, Megan says,at first glance he looks like he has been dead for a week but once I got started on his autopsy I found ice crystals on his liver,heart and lungs

He was frozen, Dark says, which means that he was probably killed about six months ago which means that he wasn't involved in the car crash and it was someone else who was impersonating him

I put his time of death to six months and one week ago, Megan says

Can you do a toxicology report on him,Dark asks

I will have to use the visculaur fluid in his eyes but I can do it, Megan says

That's perfect,Dark replies, send me the report the moment you get it and she leaves the office

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says, Dad and Danny left and Erin is back in her cell, what's wrong

Call Danny and Linda and tell them to come to my house now,Dark says we have a serious problem

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Joe, Linda says, Danny just walked in

I need you and Danny to come to Dark's house now,Joe says she is not in a great mood so hurry up

We will be there soon, Linda says as she hangs up the phone

Danny, Linda says as she grabs her purse,we need to go to Dark's house

What is going on, Danny asks as he locks the door and gets back in the car

I don't know, Linda says Joe just called me and said for us to get to Dark's house

Dark's house

What's going on Danny asks confused

Michael Slayer had absolutely nothing to do with the car accident, Dark says

How do you know that, Danny asks

He's been dead for around six months now,Dark replies, his body was frozen and then placed in the hotel room

How was he killed, Joe asks

Blunt force tramu to his head,Dark says but I still requested a toxicology report on him

Why, Linda asks,we already know that he does cocaine

Six months ago is the exact same time as my uncle Davey disappered on the exact same day, I have placed the pictures of Erin and Micheal from the day of the crash into the filter and I want to see who is really with Erin, Dark says

Why don't we just ask Erin to tell us who he really is, Linda says

Erin has been lying to us from the very beginning, Joe says and I wouldn't trust her to tell me my name right now

So what is the plan, Connor asks

I want Linda to go talk to Frank,Dark says

Why?? Linda asks

Because I know that you slapped him the other day and I also know that you really don't like to be violent with anyone else,Dark says

That's not a good reason for me to go talk to him, Linda pouts

How about cause I said for you to,Dark says with a smirk

Fine, Linda says I will go talk to him, but I am not going to apologise for slapping him

GO,, Dark says with a shake of her head

Linda leaves and goes to 1 PP

Why did you really want Linda to leave, Joe asks

I had Connor pull Erin's phone records and on the day of the car accident Erin was trying to get a hold of ME, Dark says, she called my landline number over sixty times but I don't know how she got that number and she never left a message

Why didn't she just say that, Danny says

I don't know,Dark replies but that's not the point

What is the point, Joe says

Erin knew that Michael Slayer wasn't involved in the car crash but she said that he was so we are missing something and she's not going to tell us what it is, Dark says

Can I talk to her without a record of the conversation, Danny asks suddenly

Only place that's possible is the conference room, Dark says, have Joe in there with you

I need to talk to her alone, Danny says I think I know a way to get the truth out of her

How, Joe asks

Erin doesn't like it when I am mad at her, Danny says it's one of the few perks of being the oldest child

I wouldn't know,Dark says I was raised as an only child

1PP Frank's Office

Hello Linda, Baker says, how have you been doing

I am not so happy right now, Linda says, I got mad at Frank the other night and I slapped him hard and now Melinda is insisting that I come and talk to him

Go on in, Baker says with a chuckle, I will bail you out of jail if you need to be

Linda, Garrett says with a smile,it's so great to see you again

Hi,Sid says as he hugs Linda, I miss you coming around

How have you been Sid, Linda asks

Good,Sid says I need to get back to work, see you soon Linda as he leaves the office

What brings you over, Frank asks

Hell I don't know, Linda replies, Dark told me to come talk to you

I will talk to you later Frank, Garrett says, Linda it's good to see you again and he leaves the office

Have a seat, Frank says would you like a cup of coffee or tea

No thanks, Linda says, I have no idea what Dark wants us to talk about

I spoke to Erin after you all left and she said that unless she is released from jail without any charges against her she is not going to cooperate with us, Frank says

I don't think that Dark needs her to cooperate with her, Linda says, but Dark did say that Erin has been lying to us from the beginning

How so, Frank asks

Michael Slayer had nothing to do with the car accident like Erin said, Linda replies

How do you know that, Frank asks

He was already dead, Linda says something about his body was frozen and he died over six months ago

Has Erin been told how long ago he died, Frank asks as he picks up his phone

No, Linda says, who are you calling

Danny, Frank says I think we have a way to get her to tell Danny the truth

Hello Dad,Danny says, what do you want

Are you going to go see Erin, Frank asks

Yes, Danny says I think I have a way to get her to tell me the truth about what is going on

Under no circumstances are you to tell her how long Micheal Slayer has been dead, Frank says, Linda and I are on our way back to the office right now

What's going on, Danny asks


	15. Chapter 15

Federal Building conference room

Danny, Erin says what are you doing here

I am so disappointed in you, Danny says,mom and grandma are both turning in their graves over how you are acting

I don't know why you are disappointed in me, Erin says

You didn't live up to your own standards,Danny says, you promised mom that you would never have an affair when she asked you if you really loved and wanted to be married to Jack

I wasn't trying to disappoint mom, Erin cries

You swore to grandma Rose that you would never do drugs of any kind and you are a cocaine addict,Danny says

I have been trying to get clean, Erin wails

You disappointed me by knowingly hurting my wife and kids, Danny says I am ashamed of you

Danny, Erin says, I don't know how to make this right,

How about you tell me the truth, Danny says, who did you call right before the car accident

I was calling Dark, Erin says I stole Linda's phone when she was in the hospital for the liver transplant and I copied down Dark's number and someone named Rex

Why was you calling Dark's house phone, Danny asks

Her cell phone was going straight to voicemail and I was afraid, Erin says

Afraid of what,Danny asks

That I was going to be the next person killed, Erin says he said that he killed Micheal and he also caused the car accident that hurt Nikki and Sean and if I wanted to live I would keep my end of the deal

What deal, Danny asks

The deal to get the shirt from James Blake, Erin says but he didn't realize that James was wearing it and now it's back in Mystic Materials

Who are you talking about, Danny asks,is it Dark's uncle

No,, I don't know his name Erin says I was told to just call him Adam

Federal Building Dark's Office

You lied to Danny, Joe says, the conversation in the conference room is still being recorded

No I didn't lie,Dark says I cut the feed so it's not recording

Hey sis, Linda says, where's Danny

He is talking to Erin, but Danny made a request,Dark says as her phone rings

Hello Megan, Dark says,yes I can come to your office  
Dark hangs up her phone and she tells Joe to amuse Linda and Frank until she gets back

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan,Dark says what's going on

I found the drug light bright in Micheal Slayer system,Megan says he had been clean of cocaine for over ten years

Light bright is non habit forming so he must have been taken it to keep from taking the cocaine,Dark says

That's not all, Megan says, I ran a check on him and there is no way in hell that he ever fathered a child

Come again,Dark says, he fathered twins with Erin Reagan

No, Megan says, he suffered from a childhood injury that caused massive damage to his testicles and in turn stopped him from having healthy sperm

So who fathered the twins,Dark asks

I don't know but there's something else, Megan replies  
He has a blow to his head but he was actually killed by the freezing

He placed in the freezer alive,Dark says

Alive but unconscious, Megan replies, and he had this phone number in his pants pocket

That's my uncle's number,Dark says, what the hell is going on

One more thing, Megan says, his phone called a local number around the time of his death

Do you have the number,Dark asks

Yes, I have it but I don't think you are going to like it, Megan replies as she gives Dark the number

Federal Building Dark's Office

Where's Danny,Dark says with an angry scowl

He's in Joe's Office, Connor says, what has you so mad

DANIEL FITZGERALD REAGAN,Dark yells you have exactly two minutes to get over here and explain why Micheal Slayer was calling you

Calm down, Joe says, let's just go to the conference room and talk

Federal conference room

I didn't know that the person who called me was Micheal Slayer, Danny says he never gave me his name

What did he want, Joe asks

He said that he needed to talk with me about something important but he didn't want to talk over the phone and we sit up a meeting but he never showed, Danny says

Was it around six months ago, Joe asks

Yes a little bit over six months ago, Danny says

He was knocked out and put in a freezer to die,Dark says he was probably on his way to see you

The day of the car accident Erin was calling Dark, Danny says

I know that,Dark says but I didn't give her my number and Sean said that he didn't and Linda said she didn't

Erin took Linda's phone and copied your phone number and also the number of a person called Rex, Danny says

Why the hell would Erin need Rex's number,Dark asks

Who the hell is this Rex person, Joe asks

Rex is the president of The first bank of New York,Dark says

Why would Linda have his number, Danny asks

I gave it to her and told her that if she needed anything to call him and he would make sure that she got what she needed,Dark says

Is he your personal banker or business banker, Joe asks

Both actually as far as New York City is concerned but I actually have several bankers that work exclusively on my accounts,Dark says

Do you know if anyone employed by Mystic Materials is named Adam, Danny asks

No there's no Adam at Mystic Materials,Dark says but my uncle's assistant is Adam Rogers

Your uncle assistant is Adam Rogers, Danny says and this is the same uncle that disappered

Yes,Dark says in fact Adam was suspended from the company when it was discovered that he forged my uncle's signature on pay documents after my uncle Davey disappered

Could Adam Rogers have come to New York City, Joe asks

Let's pull the manifest on the airplane that flew in from England to New York City and see if he was on one, Danny says

That's not going to work,Dark says,if he flew in from England he would have used the company jet and there's no manifest filed for private jets

So how can we find out if he came to New York, Joe says

Hold on,Dark says as she takes out her cell phone

Hi, this is Melinda Hawkins Glaslow and I want to know exactly who has flown in the company jet from England to New York City in the last seven months

Hey Melinda, this is Thomas Hampton and according to the records, Richard Mallard flew in from England to New York City after he got in from France,Amber Hawkins flew in to New York City a week ago

Who flew in from England about six months ago,Dark asks

No one, Thomas says,we had a bad storm which grounded the planes

When exactly was the last time that Adam Rogers used the company jet,Dark says

He hasn't, Thomas says

When was the last time David Hawkins used the company jet,Dark asks

He flew in to New York six months ago and again three weeks ago and it looks like he is going to be flying in next week, Thomas says

David Hawkins has been missing for a little over six months,Dark says,pull up the picture of the man claiming to be David and send it to me

What's going on Thomas asks

By executive order of Melinda Isobel Hawkins Glaslow all company jets are here by grounded until further notice,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Is everything ok,Joe asks

No,Dark replies someone impersonated my uncle Davey and came to New York City six months ago and again three weeks ago

What do we do now, Danny asks as Linda and Frank walk in

I want to have a talk with Erin,Dark says and if things get violent so be it


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin is hurt and Frank finally understands that Dark has no patience for him at all

Federal Building cells

What are you doing here, Erin asks as Dark walks in to the cell block conference room

Shut the fuck up,Dark snarls, I am beyond pissed off at you and your lying ass

What are you talking

Michael Slayer isn't the father of the twins,Dark snaps as Erin starts to cry

I know that, Erin says he was my best friend at Fordon, and when I got pregnant with the twins I asked him for his help

Did Jack Boyle know who the father of the twins was,Dark says

Yes, Erin says

I want to show you a picture of a man who works with my uncle and if you know who he is you damn sure better tell me,Dark says as she hands Erin a picture

He's a friend of Adam, Erin says and he was there when Adam told me that he was coming back next week to finish the job and tie up loose ends

Erin you are a stupid bitch,Dark says, he is going to kill you and your daughter

What do you mean by that, Erin asks

Transfer Erin immediately to the federal prison in Albany and put a security guard on her twenty four hours a day until I get this person,Dark says to Jackie

Federal Building Dark's Office

Connor I want you and Digger to go get both Nikki and Sean and take them to your place and keep them safe,Dark says

You got it Dark, Connor says as he leaves

Who was in the picture you showed Erin, Danny asks

It was Adam Rogers and Erin lied,Dark says

What do you mean Erin lied,Joe asks

She said that he was a friend of Adam but I have a picture of her hugging him on the morning of the car accident and someone photoshop Micheal Slayer over him,Dark says

How can we find out what is really going on, Danny asks

I have had Adam Rogers arrested and he will be brought here in the morning,Dark says now in between then and now I have to call a few favors in because I don't trust Erin

Do you think that Adam is the father of the twins, Joe asks

No,, Dark says he wasn't in the states during the time that Erin got pregnant

So who is he and why did Erin lie, Danny says

Hey Dark, Mason says we have a problem

What's the problem,Dark asks

Ava just called it in, Mason says, she was shot and so was Jackie

What do you mean they were shot, Joe asks

They were transporting Erin to the federal prison in Albany and the car was ran off the road and both Ava and Jackie were shot, Mason says, Ava said she and Jackie are ok but

What about Erin, Danny asks

Erin was beaten up badly and she was shot three times, Mason says

What hospital, Dark says

St. Victor's, Mason says and Linda is already there and she said that Erin looked horrible

St Victor's hospital

Where's Erin, Frank asks

She is in the surgery room, Linda says, she was shot three times and beaten

How did the person who did that get into her cell, Frank asks

She was being transferred to the federal prison in Albany, Linda says,Ava and Jackie were also shot

This is all Melinda's fault, Frank says, she could have allowed me to take Erin home

You are full of shit,Dark says, she would have been killed days ago if she wasn't in custody

My child is on the operating table, Frank says

I am aware of that,Dark says and if she had just told us the truth instead of playing her stupid little game we would have been able to arrest the person responsible but she continues to lie and unlike Danny you are NOT going to blame me for your daughter stupidity

It's your fault, Frank screams at Dark

That does it, Dark says Frank Reagan you are under arrest for the complices in the murder of James Blake, Micheal Slayer and the assult of Nikki Reagan and the attempted murder of Sean Reagan

I had nothing to do with that, Frank cries

I had nothing to do with Erin's lies but you just blamed me for it, and you also told her not to tell us the truth so we would have to let her off with no charges,Dark replies

I am just angry about her being shot and I told her that so she would be able to be free, Frank says

I can make a phone call right now and you will get fired as the police commissioner,Dark says you took the same oath I did and since it's your little girl that is in trouble you decide to dishonor that oath, You Francis Xavier Reagan are an embarrassment to the uniform and a complete ass towards your fellow cops not to mention the citizens of this city.

Excuse me, Linda says but Ava is asking for you Dark

Ava's room

How are you doing, Dark asks

It was a man who ran us off the road and shot me and Jackie,Ava says

Do you remember what he looked like,Dark asks

He was white about 6'3,grey hair and he wore a suit, like a lawyer,Ava said

Okay,dark says you get some rest and I will check on you later

Jackie room

Hey, how are you doing,Dark says

We were ran off the road and shot, Jackie says

Can you describe the person who did this,Dark asks

White man,6'3 maybe around 175 pounds, he was wearing a grey hair and he was wearing a suit like a lawyer and Erin called him by name but I couldn't make it out, Jackie says

Good,Dark says you get some rest and I will check back in on you later

St Victor's waiting room

Did Ava or Jackie get a good look at the person who did this, Danny asks

Yes, and it's not Adam Rogers,Dark replies, I have to go interview him now

I'm coming with you, Danny says, Linda is working so I can't set still

I'm coming too, Joe says I have a feeling that something is about to happen


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark loses her temper with Danny

Federal Building Conference room

Hello Adam Rogers,Dark says, do you have any idea who I am

No,Adam says I don't believe that we have ever met

You work at Glaslow Enterprises in the communication department with David Hawkins, Dark says is that correct

Yes, Adam says but David went on a sabbatical

How do you know Erin Reagan, Joe asks

I don't know her, Adam says I live in London England

Then why did we have a picture of you with her here in New York City,Danny asks

Beats me,Adam says I have never been here before

Would you like me to call Thomas and ask him if you are the one who used the company jet to fly here six months ago, and then again three weeks ago,Dark asks

How do you know Thomas,Adam asks fearfully

I make it a point to know everyone who works for Hawkins Enterprises and Glaslow Enterprises,Dark says

Are you some kind of troll,Adam says, wishing you could be one of the one percenters

You used the name David Hawkins to get to use the jet,Dark says,why not just use Adam Rogers

I don't have the clearance and the stuck up bitch who owns the company won't allow just any employee to use her jet,Adam says

You call your boss a stuck up bitch, Joe says, I would be worried about losing my job if I called MY boss that

I don't have to worry about that,Adam says,my boss didn't hear me say it.

Can I please tell him,Danny asks

Tell me what,Adam says with a smirk

She's your boss, Danny says as Adams face goes white

Your joking about her being my boss,Adam says

No,he's not joking,Dark says I was your boss but now you are officially fired

On what grounds are you firing me,Adam says

On the grounds of you forging your boss signature on the pay roll, using your bosses name to use the company jet and murder,Dark says

I didn't kill anyone, Adam says and I want my lawyer

Ok,Dark says, put him in a holding cells

Joe takes Adam to the holding cells

Something is not right,Danny says, he lawyered up only after you mentioned murder

He is most likely a pawn in this case,Dark says

Who do you think is the mastermind behind all this,Danny asks

If it wasn't for the fact that she was beaten up and shot I would say Erin is the mastermind,Dark says

Why would you think that, Danny says

Because she has done it before,Dark replies

My sister has never caused anyone else to die, Danny says

Just the two women who she helped kidnap and traffic to Mexico with your wife,Dark replies

I know that, Danny snaps, you don't have to be such a bitch to Erin, she is after all

What the fuck did you just call me,Dark says as Joe re-enter the office

You are being a bitch, Danny says

Danny you need to shut up, Joe says

Why, Erin is our sister and she is being a bitch to her, Danny says as he turns back towards Dark

Dark slaps Danny across the face and then kicks him in the knee

Listen to me very closely, Dark says in a low voice, I don't give a flying fuck about your sister, Erin has been lying to us for months and if you ever call me a bitch again I will make sure you have a bad day

Dark procecced to pull Danny's pants down and beat his bare ass until it was fire engine red

Now crawl your ass back to the hospital and when Linda asks why you can't sit down make sure you tell her that I whipped your ass, Dark says, now get the fuck out of my office and don't come back until you adjust your attitude

Joe grabs Danny and pulls him out of Dark's Office

Have you lost your fucking mind, Joe asks, I mean really

What?? Danny says

You have just been thrown off the case, Joe says

What!!! Danny replies

Dark is not going to work with you and it's her fucking case,Joe says I told you to shut up but you didn't listen to me

I will talk to Linda and see if she can calm Dark down, Danny says

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Linda says I thought you were going back to the hospital and wait for news on Erin

I did something stupid, Danny says

What did you do, Linda asks

I sorta called Dark a bitch and I blamed her for Erin's current condition, Danny says

Have you lost your mind, Linda says

Calm down Linda,Danny says I have already been told that

I am calm and why are you sitting on a pillow? Linda asks

Dark pulled my pants down and beat my ass, Danny says and that was after she slapped me and kicked my knee

She whipped you, Linda says with a laugh

It's not funny, Danny says it really hurts

She whipped you, Linda says, she actually spanked you, did anyone else see it

Joe was there and he saw everything, Danny says with a pout

If Dark spanked you then you deserved it, Linda says now go wash up for dinner

I don't think I deserve this, Danny says, can you check and see if my ass is still on my body

Let me see,Linda says as she smacks Danny on the ass, yes it is still there

You are a cruel woman, Danny says

You love me and you know it, Linda says as she kisses Danny, but you are on your own with Dark

Dark's house

Hey Bill, Dark says as she is petting Beauwolf

Did you get the file I sent you? Bill asks

Yes, Dark says the name I told you about I want you to run it and find out everything about this person

It's going to take me a couple of days,Bill says but I will let you know what I find

Good,Dark says I am tired of the stupidity that is Erin Reagan and she hang up the phone

Beauwolf,Dark says I think that we are going to have some company tonight

Hello Melinda, I am glad to see you again, Davey says

Hello David,Dark replies just where in the hell have you been for the last six months

I went off the grid for a very good reason, Davey says

What reason is that, Dark asks

In a nutshell I was trying to stop a murder, Davey says

Are you referring to James Blake,Dark asks because he was killed three weeks ago

I don't know any James Blake, Davey says I am referring to Michael Slayer

James Blake worked for Mystic Materials, Dark says he tried to call you a bunch of times

Oh him, Davey says I didn't know that he was killed but that could be the reason why I had to change my location

Michael Slayer is also dead,Dark says

How, when and who, Davey asks

He was struck on the head and stuck in a freezer and a little over six months ago and for who I think Adam Rogers is responsible,Dark says

No,Adam isn't capable of doing anything like that, Davey says

He was caught forging your signature and he was using your name to use the company jet,Dark says as her phone rings

You go back to work, Davey says I have to find somewhere safe to hide

Go to Ireland and stay at Castle Glaslow,Dark says I don't know how long it is going to take me to find the person responsible for all of this

Try looking at Erin Reagan's days at Fordon law school, Davey says as he leaves

Hello Linda,Dark says, what is wrong now

Your needed at the hospital, Linda says

I will be there shortly,Dark replies

St Victor's hospital

What is so important that you called me,Dark asks,both Ava and Jackie are already released from here

Erin is going to be paralyzed from the waist down, Joe says

Bullet severed her spine, Linda says and Frank just got informed that the agency isn't going to pay for her surgery and rehabilitation

She will receive basic care , four hundred and fifty dollars and an handpush wheelchair,Dark says

Can she go to the same rehabilitation center that Sean went to, Danny asks

She can go to any Rehabilitation Center you want to send her to,Dark says but you will have to pay for it

I thought that Sean's rehabilitation was free, Frank says

Nope I paid close to five thousand dollars for him to go to the Augusta Rehabilitation Center in Albany,Dark says

Where would be a good place to send Erin, Frank asks

It really depends on how much you want to pay,Dark says we selected Augusta for Sean because he is also partly deaf

Where would you send Linda if it was her, Frank asks

I would send Linda to Heart of Gold and Blessed Hope,Dark says

Maybe we can send Erin there, Frank says

Sure,Dark says it will only cost you about ten thousand dollars for two weeks of treatment and she will probably need around three months of treatment

You said that is where you would send Linda, Frank says

Dad, Joe says Dark is a multi billionaire and she could afford to pay for Linda to go there,we can't so find another place

Can I talk to you for a minute, Linda asks as she pulls Dark away from the rest of the family

I think that Frank is hinting at you possibly paying for Erin's treatment, Linda says gently

Not going to happen,Dark replies I refuse to pay anything for her especially since both Danny and Frank tried to blame me for her stupidity

I understand that, Linda says but Frank only cares about her and what she wants

Right now I only care about what I want and that is food, so if there is nothing else I will talk to you later Dark says as she leaves the hospital

Hey babe, Danny says,dad said that the Rehabilitation for Erin is going to be expensive, how much did the insurance cover for Sean to go

Melinda paid the entire bill for Sean, Linda says the insurance wouldn't cover it

Erin's insurance lapsed right before the car accident and she has to pay everything out of pocket, Frank says the hospital just found out that her insurance is no good

What do we do now, Joe asks, there's no way any of us can afford to pay the bills

We can ask Melinda for help, Danny says

No the hell we can, Linda says, you threw a fit at Jack for asking her to pay for Sean but you have no issue asking for Erin

Linda, I know that but she is my sister, Danny says and we are going to have to find a way to help her

You ask her, Linda says I will not get involved in this especially since you called her a bitch earlier today

Do you think that she would do it for us, Frank asks

I am not asking her, Linda says, you can do it yourself

But Linda, Frank says

No no buts, Linda says as she walks out of the hospital and goes home


	18. Chapter 18

Don't worry dad,Danny says I will talk to Linda about it in the morning

Fordham Law School New York City

What can you tell me about the time that Erin Reagan was a student here, Dark asks

Erin was a good student, Valerie from the admission office says, she studied hard for most of her classes,was well liked

Did she have a problem with anyone else,Dark says because she has been beaten up and shot and I was told that it might have to do with her years here

I wouldn't call it a problem but we did issue a disciplinary action in her record, Valerie says

I have a federal warrant for her record,Dark says as she hands a sheet of paper to Valerie

Let's go to my office and I will get her record for you, Valerie says as they go to the office

Here's the file, Valerie says, I hope it helps you with your case

I'm sure it will,Dark says as she leaves the office

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark,Joe says, I have been waiting for you to get here this morning and you are late

I went to Fordham Law School this morning,Dark says and if you check the door log I swiped in at 5:45 this morning

Okay, Joe says I want to talk to you about Danny

No,Dark says he can seat his ass at home or at his precinct

He was just mad at the fact that Erin was hurt, Joe says he didn't mean it

Do you realize that you are making excuses for his bad behavior the exact same way that Frank makes excuses for Erin's bad behavior, but I don't care,Dark says he is banned from the building

Ok,ok, Joe says so why did you go to the law school

My uncle Davey showed up at my house last night and he said to look into Erin's law school days,Dark says he has been in hiding from who ever is trying to kill Erin

Did he say anything about Adam Rogers, Joe asks

Just that he wasn't involved in Micheal' Slayer death and he also had nothing to do with the car accident so I have decided to start back at the very beginning of the case,Dark says

What's the plan, Joe says

We know that both Micheal and Erin were friends and they both did cocaine and somehow they met James Blake who helped them with trying to kick their drug habit by supplying them with the light bright

We also know that Erin is a friend of Adam Rogers, Joe says

I have requested for all of Erin's calls from here be pulled and cross checked,Dark says I have a feeling that this has something to do with the disciplinary action in her law school record but the other student's name has been blacked out

How do we find out who he is, Joe says

I have asked Bill to run some names and get back to me,Dark says,in the meantime you can go back to the hospital

St Victor's hospital

Where have you been, Frank asks, the doctor said that we need to make a decision on Erin's rehabilitation

How much is it going to cost, Danny asks

I don't know exactly, Frank says somewhere close to ten thousand dollars and that's just for her surgery

Where were you at Joe,Danny asks

I went to the office and I was told to come back here, Joe says

How much do you and Linda have in savings, Frank says

Not much,Danny says I just made my car payment so I have around three hundred dollars in my savings account and most of it is Linda's

How much do you have Joe, Frank asks

I don't have any, Joe says I had to get a new car

How much do you have dad, Joe asks

Not enough, Frank says and Jamie hasn't gotten any either

What about Pop's, Joe asks

He gave all his money to help Erin pay for Nikki's college education, Danny says

So there's no other way but to get Linda to talk to Melinda, Frank says

I don't think that is going to happen, Danny says, Linda said that she was not getting involved in any way of this

Why did she say that, Frank asks

Because of the way you treated Sean and the way you treated her when she was hurt, Danny says

When Linda had her surgery how did you pay for it, Joe asks,

Dark paid for it, Danny says she said that she was going to pay for Linda

Maybe dad can get a mortgage on the house, Frank says

He can't, Danny says, the house is in Dark's name as is mine

She is also the owner of the apartment I live in and also Jamie's, Joe says

So what do we do now, Frank says, I have no idea how to pay for this

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Linda says can I come in and talk to you

Of course,Dark says what do you want to talk to me about

Frank asked Danny how much we have saved because he wants us to pool our money to pay for Erin's surgery and rehabilitation, Linda says

Good luck with that,Dark says coldly, I am pissed at Erin, Frank and Danny

I understand that, Linda says I am also pissed off at Erin

Did Danny tell you that she tried to call me the morning of the car accident,Dark asks which is why I asked you if you gave her my phone number

I didn't give it to her and Sean swears he didn't either, Linda says

She stole your phone while you were in the hospital and copied my phone number and Rex's number,Dark says

What's wrong, Linda asks

Tell Joe to met me at the MEs office,Dark says as she runs out of the office


	19. Chapter 19

St Victor's hospital

Hey babe, Danny says as Linda walks up

Hey Linda says, Joe I was talking to Dark and she got a look in her eyes and said to tell you to meet her at the MEs office

I better go, I will talk to y'all later, Joe says as he leaves

What were you and Dark talking about, Danny asks

Girl talk, Linda says as a nurse walks over to the family

We have to have a decision on what you want us to do in regards to Erin, Susan the nurse says

We are trying to figure out how to pay for the surgery and rehabilitation, Frank says, how much time do we have

You have a week, Susan says as she smiles at Linda and walks away

What are we going to do, Frank says

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan, Joe says I was told to meet Dark here

She is already in the autopsy room, Megan says go on in

Hey Dark, Joe says what is going on

Do you remember the picture of Erin and Adam,Dark says the one that had Micheal photoshopped into

Yeah, Joe says what about it

I was talking to Linda and I mentioned that Erin stole her phone and copied my number from it

Yeah so, Joe says

What if Erin actually thought she was talking to Michael and she thought he was trying to kill her and Nikki, Dark says

What, Joe says

Hear me out,We know that she called the number that is listed as Micheal Slayer but we also know that he was already dead,Dark says so what if just like Erin copied my number someone else copied Micheal phone number and used it as theirs

We never visited Micheal Slayer home, Joe says,where did he live

1712 Claymont Street Brooklyn NY,Dark says

Let's go,Joe says as they leave the office

Michael Slayer house

Nice house, Joe says, I wonder how many bedrooms it has

Four bedroom,two bathrooms,full kitchen and dining room along with a full basement which is set up like an apartment and a full size living room plus a big back yard,Dark says

How do you know that, Joe asks

I read the pamphlet on the house, Dark says it's under foreclosure and the bank is trying to sell it

I would love to buy it, Joe says

Do you see that,Dark says,it looks like blood, and it also looks like blood on the edge of the table

Do you think that it's Micheal Slayer blood, Joe asks

No, Dark says,he's been dead for six months and this is fresh,let's get a team in here for prints and to get a sample of the blood

Joe takes out his phone and calls for the latent prints team to come and take prints

Let's go to Erin's apartment,Dark says I have a hunch that there is some evidence of who is involved at her place


	20. Chapter 20

Erin's apartment

WOW!! Joe says I never thought my sister could afford such an amazing apartment like this

You do realize that I actually own it,Dark says, Erin lost her Park Slopes apartment when we froze her asset and paid the women who she helped kidnap and traffic to Mexico

What, you own it,Joe says, I want an apartment in this building

That's odd,Dark says, Erin has been in the hospital for two days and she was in jail for a month before that

Yeah, Joe says so Nikki lives here

Nikki moved into Sean's old apartment next to Jack,Dark says but someone is staying here because the coffee is still hot

Do you see that,Dark says as she walks into the bedroom

What did you find,Joe asks

I found out who is behind this,Dark says I think that we need to go have a talk with your sister

I don't think Dad is going to let you anywhere near her, Joe says

He can get out of my way or I will go through him,Dark says either way I will be speaking to Erin so let's go.

St Victor's hospital

Hey Dark, Linda says,is everything ok

Yeah I need to ask Erin a few questions,Dark says

You are not going anywhere near her, Frank snaps

Who the fuck do you think your talking to,Dark says, I am going to be as calm as I can when I tell you to either get the hell out of my way or I will move you myself

Let her in Dad, Joe says she is working a case and right now you are comitting obstruction of justice

Erin's Room

I guess you are happy, Erin says I am now in the same shape as Sean was in

Tell me about RL,Dark says

How did you find out about him, Erin asks

Who is he, Frank asks

I believe that he raped Erin multiple times which is why she really gave the twins away

How did you find that out, Frank asks

Tell me how exactly Micheal Slayer and Adam Rogers along with my uncle Davey are involved in this,Dark says

Michael and Adam were trying to help me, Erin says,RL said that since I was now working for you I had access to some of the things that you have a patent on

Michael called my Uncle Davey and told him what RL was doing which is why James Blake brought you light bright,Dark says, because RL would force you to do cocaine

How do you know all this, Frank says

My Uncle Davey showed up at my house last night before I came back here and he said to look at Erin's Fordham Law School days,Dark replies,once I got her record file I realized that I knew who RL really is

You know him, Frank asks

Yes,Dark says he works in the Attorney General Office

Is this true Erin, Frank asks

Yes Erin cries,RL is a very dangerous man, Jack wasn't afraid of him and that's why he put the clause in our divorce about me not leaving the city with Nikki

He's the one who crashed into Nikki and Sean right,Dark says

Yes, Erin says

He's also the one who shot Ava and Jackie and beat you up and shot you, Dark says

Yes, Erin says

I want you to get word to him that I know exactly what he has done and I will be charging him for the murders of Micheal Slayer and James Blake,Dark says

He's protected by the Attorney General, Erin says he isn't afraid of a cop

I'm not a cop, Dark replies, I am a Federal Investigater

St.Victors waiting room

What's going on,Danny asks

Dark knows exactly what is going on, Joe says, she figured it out and now she is having Erin tell her the truth

Do you think that Linda will talk to Dark about helping to pay for Erin's surgery and rehabilitation, Jamie asks

No, Danny says Linda is refusing to do that because of how Dad and I acted when Sean needed help

Here they come, Joe says

What's going on Danny asks

Hey Dark, Linda says how are you doing today

I'm great,Dark says

Excuse me, Susan says the doctor said that she could possibly walk again but she would need a special operation

What kind of operation, Danny asks

The nerves in her spine would have to be repaired and replaced by the surgeon, Susan says

How soon can it be done, Frank asks

There is no one to preform that type of surgery here, Susan says

Where can that type of surgery be done, Joe asks

Moscow,Dark says,how's your Russian


	21. Chapter 21

I don't speak Russian,Joe says

Why would you ask him how his russian is, Linda asks

Alexo Yugoslavia is the only surgeon that can do that type of operation and he works for the Riegh hospital in Moscow,Dark replies

Do you know him personally, Linda asks

Of course she does, Joe says, I don't know how she knows him but she does

You don't know that for a fact, Danny retorts

In answer to your question Linda, Dark says I do know him but since Danny and Frank have a problem with me I am going back to work, I will talk to you later as she leaves the hospital

Good luck getting the surgeon to come over here without Dark's help,Joe says

We can have the hospital call and use her name, Frank says

If you do that and he calls her to verify that she is requesting him she will tell him no, Linda says, she is not going to be involved in this

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Melinda, Attorney General Mark Avery says, what can I do for you

Tell me something,Dark says,why did you hire a person who repeatedly raped a woman, murdered a man who was going to tell the police what he did and then he killed an agent

Are you sure he did all that,Mark asks

Yes, Dark says I have proof of everything

So why are you coming to me about it? Mark asks

He is using your office to protect his involvement in this case, not to mention him driving a car into a car occupied by two young adults, Dark says and the reason I am letting you know is the fact that the public is going to learn all about it

Thank you for letting me know,Mark says, I will terminate him immediately

No,Dark says I don't want you to do anything just yet

Is there a reason why you want to wait,Mark asks

Yes, Dark says he is a cocaine dealer and I want to catch him in the act of selling the drugs

I will wait for you to arrest him,Mark says as he leaves

What are you up to, Mason asks

Have Ava and Jackie come to my office,Dark says I have a picture of RL and I want to make sure that he is the one who shot them

I will call them now, Mason says

St.Victors hospital

Hey babe, Danny says, is everything ok

Yeah, Linda says I just finished my shift so I think I will head home and take a shower

Before you leave Dad wants to talk to you, Danny says as Frank walks up

Hello Linda, Frank says I know that you are pissed off at me but I really need your help

I have already told you that I am not asking Dark for you, Linda says after the way you treated me and Sean

I know that I was unfair to you and Sean, Frank says but I have no other way to pay for Erin's surgery, I need you to talk to her about maybe helping us

If you want her to help you grow the hell up and ask her yourself, Linda says I am going home now as she leaves the hospital

What are we gonna do now, Frank asks

Why don't you just go talk to Dark your self, Joe says,all she can do is say no to you

I can't ask her to pay for Erin when I treated Sean and Linda so badly, Frank says

Well I don't think I can ask her, Danny says she won't even speak to me right now

What did you do to her, Jamie asks

I called her a bitch and blamed her for Erin's condition, Danny says

How did she react to that? Jamie asks with a grin

She pulled his pants down and blistered his ass, Joe says with a laugh

OMG, Jamie says as he starts to laugh, she spanked you

Yep, Joe says I wonder what Linda thinks about it

She laughed and then patted me on my ass,Danny says with a pout

Dark's house

Hello Linda, Dark says, I have the hot tub going and some wine

Thank you, Linda says as she changes into her bathing suit and steps into the hot tub

I am so mad at Frank right now, Linda says as she sips her wine

What did he say this time,Dark asks as she sips her whiskey

He had the gall to ask me to talk to you about helping them pay for Erin's medical bills and rehabilitation, Linda says they actually wanted the hospital to call that Russian surgeon you mentioned and have him come over by using your name

It wouldn't do them any good to try that,Dark says Alexo would have called me directly

I know, Linda says I told them that and I also told them that I will not get involved in asking you for anything

Would you care to join me for dinner tonight,Dark asks

I would love to, Linda says, let me call Danny and let him know that I am not at home

St. Victor's hospital

Hey babe,Danny says I am staying here for a few more hours

I am not at home, Linda says I came over to Melinda to drink wine and soak in her hot tub and she has invited me to stay for dinner so I wanted to call you and let you know in case you went home

Okay babe, Danny says, I will be home in about three hours,I love you

I love you more, Linda says with a smile

Love you most, Danny says as he hangs up his phone

Is everything ok with Linda, Jamie asks

Yes, Danny says she just called me to let me know that she is not at home and will be having dinner out tonight

Ok, Jamie says as he walks away

Linda's at Dark's house, Joe says, she looked exhausted and I know that you don't have a hot tub for soaking in

How did you know that, Danny says

I was with Dark when she ordered the hot tub and I asked her why she was getting a hot tub when she would rarely use it and she said that she was getting it for Linda to use, Joe says

I didn't know that, Danny says

Yes, Joe replies, Linda's doctor said that it would help Linda with the stiffen of her muscles and help her relax better

Federal Building Dark's Office next day

Hey Dark, Joe says I have a question for you

What is the question,Dark asks as she is reading a file

What would it take for you to help Erin, Joe asks

Read this,Dark replies and I have no intentions to get involved in Erin's problem that isn't related to the case

This is the person who is responsible for my sister and Ava and Jackie, Joe says

Yep,Dark replies he is RL

What is the plan, Joe says

If it's made public Erin's involvement in it comes out along with the fact that your dad wanted us to release her with no charges, Dark says

So what do we do now, Joe asks

I am having Mason bring him in later today,Dark says as she answers her phone


	22. Chapter 22

I have no plans beyond getting justice for Michael,James,Ava, Jackie and Erin,Dark replies

Hello Dark, Mason says, I have your guest in the conference room

Guest, Joe says, who

I invited a friend of mine to come over for a visit,Dark says as she walks out

Who is her guest, Joe asks

I don't know, Mason says I don't speak Russian

Federal Building Conference room

Hello Melinda,Alexo Yugoslavia says, I was so happy to hear from you again

Hey Alexo,Dark replies I have a question for you

What's up,Alexo says

I know someone who was shot and the bullet damaged her spine,Dark says, right now I am pissed off at her dad and brother and even though she lied to me about this case I don't think I should turn my back on them if I can actually help

I can do a quick consultation and then I would have a better idea if she would even benefit from the surgery,Alexo says

Can you do it in complete secret,Dark asks because I told her family that I wouldn't get involved

For you anything,Alexo says, what is her name and what hospital is she at

Erin Reagan and she is at St.Victors hospital,Dark replies

I will be in touch with you soon,Alexo says as he leaves the room

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Joe, Danny says,is Dark here today

She was in the conference room with a guest and I saw her go in to her office a few minutes ago, Joe says

Hey Dark, Joe says Danny wants to talk to you

I am busy,Dark says so have him talk fast

I just wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you the other day, Danny says I was just pissed off and then Erin got hurt and I just lashed out

I know that, Dark says which is why I spanked you instead of beating the hell out of you

Can I help you finish the case, Danny asks

You can,Dark says with a smile, I have to go talk to the ME would you like to go to

Yes I would Danny says

Knock knock, Frank says I need to speak with Joe

Let's go Danny,Dark says I will talk to you later Joe

What do you want to talk to me about, Joe asks

Erin said that you didn't leave because of the way you were compared with Danny and I want to know why you really left,Frank says

Do you really want to know, Joe asks

Yes, Frank says I really want to know what made you decide to leave

You, Joe says I left because of you

What do you mean by that, Frank asks

Anytime Danny or I said anything about Erin's behavior and you would immediately tell us that we are stupid and she's not doing anything wrong, Joe says and three months before I left I came to you and told you that Erin was involved in drugs and what did you say to me

I said that she wouldn't touch any drugs and that you should not lie on your big sister like that, Frank says

I decided that since you only cared about Erin and she is a fucking druggie then I would leave so I did just that, Joe says

I just didn't want to believe that she was in to drugs, Frank says

You believed ever lie she ever told you and even when we proved that she was lying you still believed her, Joe says

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says I have all the information for you

Thanks Megan,Dark says I appreciate your help

What's going on, Danny asks

We are about to arrest RL,Dark says


	23. Chapter 23

Who is RL, Danny asks

The man who fathered the twins, killed both Micheal and James and is one of the biggest cocaine dealer here in New York City,Dark says he is also the one who drove the car into Nikki's and caused the injuries Sean suffered

Are you sure about that, Danny asks

I have already confirmed it with Erin and I have his prints in both Micheal Slayer and Erin homes,Dark says

Wonder what dad wants to talk to Joe about, Danny says

The real reason why he faked his death and left,Dark says he gave Linda an excuse

Do you know the real reason why he did that, Danny asks

I do,Dark says but you have to ask Joe to tell you why he left

Federal Building Joe's Office

Son, Frank says I didn't mean to make you feel like you didn't matter to me

You have always treated me and Danny like we should be responsible for any of Erin's fuck ups, Joe says you constantly make excuses for her and you have been a horrible father to both me and Danny, now please leave I have work to do

St.Victor's hospital

Hello are you Erin Reagan,Alexo asks

Yes I am, Erin replies

I need to look at your back and I need to see your medical chart,Alexo says as the nurse holds Erin upright

Okay,Alexo says, I can already tell that the bullet entered your body at an weird angle, I will now take a look at your chart

Is everything ok, Susan asks

Her nerves were compacted and then ripped,Alexo says, I can't fix that I'm sorry to say

Alexo leaves the hospital and calls Dark to tell her the news

Federal Building Dark's Office

Everything ok, Linda asks

Hey Dark says have a seat

Is everything ok with you, Linda asks

Yes,Dark says I am getting ready to arrest RL 

Is he really a dangerous man, Linda asks

I don't think so Dark replies, I am not afraid of him and he can't hurt anyone else right now

Henry's house  
I just don't understand what I did wrong, Frank says

What are you complaining about, Henry asks

The reason Joe left is because of me, Frank says he was tired of my constantly taken Erin side of everything

I figured that was the reason, Henry says, he told me he was fed up with the way you blamed Danny and him for Erin's fuck ups

Why didn't you tell me, Frank asks

Because you wouldn't listen to me, Henry says you know that Erin lied this entire time and you still made excuses for her

I need to think about what I have done, Frank says as he goes in to his bedroom

Connor's house

Hey sis, Connor says I took Sean back home and he took Beauwolf with him just in case

Thanks for taking care of him,Dark says as she takes the glass of whiskey Connor handed her

Is everything ok, Connor asks concerned

Although I told the Reagans I wouldn't get involved with Erin's medical condition I asked Alexo to examine her to see if she even qualify for the operation,Dark says

That's a nice thing to do, Connor says so what's the problem

The injuries that she has to the nerves in her spine that makes her paralyzed can't be fixed due to the fact that the nerves were compacted and then ripped,Dark says

Are you going to tell the rest of the Reagans about that, Connor asks as he finishes cooking dinner and place the food on plates

There's nothing to tell,Dark says I felt that there was nothing to be done but I still asked Alexo

What would have happened if she was able to get the surgery, Connor asks

I don't know,Dark says I would have probably paid for the surgery

Is there anything that can be done to help her, Connor asks

Alexo says that she needs to heal up for a few weeks and then he will check again,Dark says

He's going to fly from Russia to New York City in a few weeks just to check on whether she can get the operation, Connor says, what power do you hold over these surgeons

I'll never tell,Dark says with a smile

Where are we on the case, Connor asks

We are going to make the arrest tomorrow morning,Dark says but for now I find a place for you to move to after the divorce is final

I can't believe that Rachael is trying to force the sale of this house, Connor says

Do you want to stay here, Dark asks

I wish I could but her lawyer said that I have to vacated the property, Connor says

Give me his number,Dark says I don't think he knows that I own the property and I said that you can stay here

Okay, Connor says let's give him a call

Hello is this Malcolm Watson, Connor asks

Yes this is, Malcolm says how may I help you

You sent me a letter stating that I have to leave my house by the end of the week, Connor says

What is your name, Malcolm asks

My name is Connor Ryan, Connor replies

Oh yes, Malcolm says, you have to be gone so that the property can be sold and the money divided between you and my client Rachel Ryan

Unfortunately that's not going to happen, Connor says because I don't own the property

What??! Malcolm asks

Yes if you had bothered to pull up the property deed you would find out that it belongs to Melinda Hawkins Glaslow, Connor says

Well Malcolm says even if you don't own the house you still have to give my client half of what the property is worth

Actually he doesn't,Dark says,it is illegal to try to force the sell of property that your client has no right to and from what you just said which is being recorded you are demanding money for something that doesn't belong to the person you are trying to get the money from so in the morning I will be having a conversation with the Bar association and placing an injunction on both you and your client for the harassment against Connor Ryan

Who are you, Malcolm asks

Melinda Hawkins Glaslow and I own this property and he can stay here as long as he damn well pleases,Dark says

Okay, Malcolm says I will make a notification to my client that he has been authoritazed to stay in the home and he hangs up the phone

I guess he doesn't want to talk to me anymore,Dark says

Federal Building Dark's Office the next day

Hey Dark, Joe and Danny say,why the long face


	24. Chapter 24

We have a serious problem,Dark says, the attorney general sent a letter stating that he is placing RL in custody because of the drug bust

Can he do that Joe asks

Yes he can but since James is an agent we still get first crack at him,Dark says

So what's with the face,Danny asks

RL is demanding that Erin be held responsible to because she knew exactly what he planned on doing and at no time did she say anything to anyone,Dark says

Is there any way to get him, Joe asks

Your dad is in the conference room,Dark says I think that all the Reagans need to vote on this so outside of Erin they are all here

Federal Building conference room

Hey Dark, Nikki says is everything okay

No, Dark replies as some of you already know RL is demanding that Erin be charged with him on all charges

On what grounds does he have to demand that, Henry asks

She knew exactly what he was planning on doing and didn't report it and she has lied to us every single time since the beginning of this case, Joe replies

What RL really wants is to not be charged for anything and he thinks that if we want to protect Erin we have to do what he wants, Danny says

He doesn't realize that I can charge both him and Erin and have her charges reduced on a compassion plea deal,Dark says but there are conditioners for me to do that

What are the conditions, Frank asks

Sean's restraining order against her has to be modified to where she isn't allowed to speak to him directly, and both Nikki and Sean have to agree not to press charges against her for the car accident,Dark says and in Sean's case both Danny and Linda will have to agree as well since Sean was seventeen at the time of the crash

If one of us doesn't want to agree with that what would happen, Danny asks

She will be charged,Dark says, this is an unanimous decision, everyone has to agree and no one can be forced

Hey Dark,Alexo says are you busy

Come on in,Dark says

Who are you, Henry asks

I am Dr.Alexo Yugoslavia and I have a question for Dark regrading one Erin Reagan

What's up,Dark says

She would not be helped with a spinal nerve surgery due to the damage to the spinal nerves,Alexo says but I can do a nanite nerve surgery on her spine and let the nanites repair her spinal nerves

Like you did for Rioul Atrman,Dark says

Exactly,Alexo says but it's a very expensive surgery so have her family get together and I will talk to them about a payment plan

Alexo ,Dark says these are her family members

Ok well when you get finished with what ever you are doing I will be at the hospital so we can talk there,Alexo says as he leaves

Is that the same surgeon that you mention earlier from Russia, Linda asks

Now the problem with RL is he believe that he is smart then we are,Dark says

MELINDA ISOBEL HAWKINS GLASLOW, Linda says, I asked you a question

Oh shit, Joe says Linda done used Dark's full nam

LINDA SOPHIA REAGAN,Dark replies yes it is the same surgeon but I don't want to talk about him when a decision has to be made about RL

Well double shit, Joe says Dark just used Linda's full name too

What do you want to do, Frank asks

We can't charge him unless we charge her, Joe says

Will that's not entirely true, David Hawkins says

Uncle Davey,Dark says what are you doing here

I am going to help you nail Robert Lewis for all of his crimes and then we will find a way to get Erin Reagan the mental help that she needs, Davey says

How,Dark asks

Is he here right now, Davey asks

Yes why,Dark replies

Let's go have a chat with him, you go in first and Dark, Davey says,use your Reaper attitude towards him

Federal Building holding room

Hello Robert Lewis,Dark says, do you know why you are here

It doesn't matter, Robert Lewis says I will be walking out of that door real soon

You murdered James Blake,Dark says so how do you figure that you will be walking out of here

Simple, Robert Lewis says, Frank Reagan will order you to release me to protect his whore of a daughter

Says the rapist who attacked Erin first time at Fordham and then repeatedly in Boston until she told her best friends Micheal Slayer and Adam Rogers,Dark says

She ruined my fun, Robert Lewis says but I got her hooked on cocaine

Until Michael Slayer met James Blake and he helped get them off the drugs,Dark says

It doesn't matter, Robert Lewis says I will be walking out now

Your not going anywhere,Dark says, James Blake was a federal agent and so are the other two women you shot when you ran the car off the road and beat up and then shot Erin Reagan

What, Robert Lewis says, you can't prove that

No, David Hawkins says but I can

Who are you, Robert Lewis asks

I am your worse nightmare, David Hawkins says

I fear no one, Robert says with a smirk

I work at Glaslow communication with Adam Rogers and when he told me about you I decided to put a one of my nieces satellites on you, Davey says I have all the evidence of your crimes

I want a deal, Robert Lewis says

Life in prison without the possibility of parole sounds good to me,Dark says as she puts the handcuffs on Robert Lewis and reads him his rights before putting him in a cell

Federal Building Dark's Office

You used my satellite without any authoritazed to do so and you couldn't have picked up the phone and call me,Dark says

It was none of your business, Davey says with a shrug

It's my private property,Dark says I never gave you permission to use it

I don't recall asking for permission, Davey says

Your fired,Dark says I refuse to have someone work for me who is so disrespectful about violating company policy

Oh come on, Davey says, your just mad because I kept a secret from you

I am calling Sasha and telling on you,Dark replies along with Stella and Amber

No no no, Davey says there's no reason to call them, I am going back to England and I promise to never use your satellite without asking permission first

Go away,Dark says I am mad at you

I brought you a present, I left it on your desk, Davey says as he hugs Dark and then leaves


	25. Chapter 25

St Victor's hospital

Hello,Alexo says I am ready to talk to you about Erin's surgery

Can you tell us about how much it will cost, Henry asks

Of course,Alexo says my fee is a standard fee of fifteen thousand dollars, but you also have to pay for the nanites

What if we can't afford to pay for the surgery, Frank asks

I will allow you to have a payment plan since you are related to Dark,Alexo says

We are not related to Dark, Jamie says but Linda is

I was under the impression that you were family,Alexo says

I am Dark's sister, Linda says

Is Erin Reagan related to Dark,Alexo asks

No, Linda says I am her sister and my two boys are her nephews but Erin is my husband sister

Oh, I guess I didn't realize that was what she said when she called me,Alexo says

Federal Building Dark's Office

I wonder what Davey got me,Dark muses as she opens the gift to reveal a beautiful black crystal dog with one sapphire eye and one canary diamond yellow eye with a note that says

To my beloved niece I saw this little doggie and I was reminded of your dog Beauwolf so I got this for you as a reminder of the love and devotion our furbabies give us, love you Uncle Davey

Little Beauwolf,Dark whispers, just what I needed right now as she places the crystal dog on her desk and leaves the office

Dark's house

Hey Beauwolf Dark says who's a good boy

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Dark

Are you mad at me because I haven't been home alot,Dark says

Beauwolf runs a short distance from Dark and then he lays down and puts his paws up in the air

I don't think so,Dark says, you weight more than I do so you should carry me

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Dark and then he sneezes and shakes his head

You need a bath,Dark says as she turns on the water and puts Beauwolf in the pet pool and begins to wash her puppy

Hey Dark, Joe says as he walks up what did he get into to need a bath

Hey Joe,Dark replies I was going to give him a bath last month but I was busy and then I forgot to

He seems to enjoy his bath, Joe says

Yes he does Dark replies,why are you really here

Danny asked me what the real reason why I left was and I told him that I didn't like how dad treated him or me and that even after I told dad that Erin was involved with drugs he still believed her lies so since Dad only cared about Erin and she is a junkie then I decided to leave, Joe says

That sucks,Dark says as Danny's car pulls up

Hey Dark, Danny says I need to talk to you

What's up,Dark says as she rinses the shampoo from Beauwolf fur

For some reason the surgeon is now saying that he can do the surgery with the price of twenty thousand dollars, Danny says

That's about right,Dark says, the nanites are expensive

It would be cheaper to just let Erin stay in the wheelchair and do rehabilitation,Joe says

That's up to you and your family,Dark says I did my part by having Alexo come over and take a look at her

What are you going to do now, Danny asks

I plan on brushing my dogs fur and then I will go back to work,Dark replies as Beauwolf jumps out of the pool and shakes water all over Danny and Joe

St Victor's hospital

May I speak with you for a moment,Alexo says

Of course, Linda replies

I noticed that you looked upset when I asked if they were related to Dark and only one of them said that they weren't,Alexo says

I just don't want Dark to think that because she's rich she has to pay for the surgery, Linda says, after all she already paid for my surgery and my son's surgery

Dark tries to hide her compassion,Alexo says but she called me because she believes that Erin Reagan needs my help

Why did you come over here when Dark called you, Linda asks

Dark saved my life and the life of over a hundred more doctor's when I served as a doctor without borders,Alexo says and if I am honest she owns the nanite technology that I use to help patients just like Erin walk again

Wait,, she owns the complete nanite technology, Linda asks

You were not aware of that fact,Alexo says with a grin

No, she wasn't,Dark says

As I told the Reagans I will do the surgery for the fee of twenty thousand dollars,Alexo says with a grin

Just do the damn surgery and stop teasing this family,Dark says I have already paid you

What??? Frank says, you paid for Erin's surgery

Yes she did,Alexo says

I thought that you didn't like Erin, Frank says

I don't have to like someone to help them,Dark replies I was raised to always help people even if you don't like how they act

Is that why you employee some of your relatives, Joe asks

It's why I hired you,Dark replies with a smirk

I don't believe that I deserve that, Joe says with a pout

When can he do Erin's surgery, Henry asks

They are prepping her as we speak,Alexo says as he walks towards the operating room

So I guess we wait and see, Frank says

Why did you really help Erin, Danny asks

Because of a promise in the dark,Dark says with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Erin's surgery turn out? That my dear readers will be answered in the next story


End file.
